


beneath the stars we are never forgotten

by claudegf



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, it was a very nice evening indeed, rip noct :(, sko and prompto are murderers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23923765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claudegf/pseuds/claudegf
Summary: sko and prompto enjoy a nice evening but the evening has a sudden twist
Relationships: skolas/prompto
Comments: 14
Kudos: 12





	1. the beginning

it was a dark and stormy night. sko and prompto were sat inside a cozy, isolated cabin in the woods. suddenly they heard a knock on the door. it was noctis! quickly they threw off their matching shrek costumes and went to open the door to greet noctis. 

"hey guys," noctis said.

"hey noctis," sko meowed in which noctis didnt understand because sko is a cat.

"he said 'hey noctis'," said prompto.

sko turned to look at prompto and said "i need to speak withyou real quick" in which prompto responded 

"okay. brb noct"

when they reached the janitor closet sko meowed "hey prompto" 

"whats up" prompoto said

"we should kill noctis"

"why"

"because i want to"

"ok fair enuf" and the two left the closet.

end of chapter one 


	2. the plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the planning

"hey sko" said prompto

"yeah"

"how do we kill noct"

"idk i thought u had an idea"

"well," prompto said "you can strangle him in the backyard with the garden hose"

"good idea" said sko

"well lets ask rhys to distract him in the yard while we grab the hose"

they went to rhys and were like 'hey rhys can you distract noct in the backyard so we can strangle him with a garden hose' and rhys was like 'sure but why' and sko was like 'idk we just kinda felt like it' but rhys looked confused because they didnt understand what sko was saying since sko was a cat boy who spoke cat but looked like a boy.

"he said idk we just kinda felt like it" said prompto 

"oh okay" sid rhys

and then theyre plan was in motion >:3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sowwy


	3. the distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> noctis is distracted while sko and prompto get the hose

lian walked away to go distract noct in the backyard while sko and prompto left to go find the hose.

"wheres the hose" said sko

"im not sure" said prompto

"well where did u see it last" said sko

"idk ive never used a garden hose before" said prompto

"fair enuf" said sko and the two circled the house looking for the hose. once they found it prompto ran to go see if noct was distracted. he made eye contact with lian and they gave him a thumbs up. prompto to=urned around to whisper at sko.

"were ready" said prompto. sko held onto the hose and sneaked around behind him, careful not to alert noct of his presence.

lian saw sko and made sure noct had his full attention on them. lian started talking to noct about fire emblem and how much they love reno's tiddies and felix from fire emblem. 

"thats cool but i gotta go now" said noct and then lian stopped him and confesed their love !! noct was taken by surprise and sko saw his chance.

it was finally time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sowwy


	4. the attacking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sko attacks

sko jumped out at noctis. noctis turned to look at sko eye wide open in shock. "nooooo," he said, "i thot we were friends!"

"sko smirked. "well you thought wrong." he laughed evilly and grabbed the garden hose that was wrapped around his shoulder. he advanced towards noctis ready to do the evil deed. nox saw sko about to attack and then noctis still so sko could attack. sko let out an evil cackle unlike any that the others have heard before. "ive got you now" sko said. noctis was cornered. he had nowhere to run, nowhere to turn to. he accepted his fate. sko approched, advancing quickly on the raven haired mail. sko quickly, with his adept parkour skills lept toward noctis and secured the garden hose around his nect for murdering. 

"please noo dont kill me" noctis said, as sko laughed manically. sko, ignoring noctid's pleas, began to squeeze tighter as the light began to leave the raven haired man's eyes. prompto noticed something was wrong with sko, he wasnt being his normall self, it was as if a switch had been flipped and sko was suddenly scary and vicious. nox, whike holding noctis down, could simpoly only watch in horror as the events transpired before their eyes.

"wait sko that too much" said prompto. 

"shut the fuck up prompto" said sko.

"what did he say?" said nox, not understanding sko because he was a cat boy who spoke cat and looked like a boy.

"he said shut the fuck up prompto :(" said prompto. he was visibly sad at sko's hostility because he thought they were best friends, bros, ride or dies, boyfriends. 

"help meeeee" noctis said as the light faded from his eyes.

"its been done >:))" said sko.

"what did he said?" said nox.

"he said 'its been done >:))" said prompto.

"inch resting" said nox.

"how did he say >:)) out loud?" were noctis's last words before he d13d.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sowwy


	5. the aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what happens after pwompto d13s

“so now what” saod prompto.

“idk i need to hide the body now i guess” said sko.

“maybe you shouldve thought about that before trying to kill him! we can go to jail, sko !!!” said prompto. “what do you think xin? are we doomed to go to jail and never see the light of day again???” said prompto.

“nah ur fine sko is going to jail tho” said xin.  
sko looked sad for a bit, but then he had an idea! “i will just hide the body myself!” and he got to work.

“what did he say?” said xin, who couldnt understand sko because he was a catboy who spoke cat and looked like a boy.

“he said i will just hide the body myself” said prompto.

“oh ok” said xin, as sko pondered what to do with the garden hose before just throwing it on the ground to deal with later. sko did not think this through and was ready to accept the consequences. he was goiong to jail. peompto decided to set aside their differences and help sko even if he looked like a crazy wild beast back when he was killing noct.

“let me help you sko. i know a good place to hide a body. i found it on my hiking trip with the boys where we definitely didnt do anything sexual once we reached the top of the mountain” said prompto.

“awww thanks prompto you know i love you even if you spend a lot of bonding time with your boy friends” said sko. then they went to hide the body in a river that flowed into the gulf of mexico and celebrated on the boat with cake and red wine.

sko and prompto had successfully killed noct, but who knows how long it will be until hes found ???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sowwy


	6. the funernal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> noctis's funeral where zoe definitely doent peg a priest

it was a rainiy day at the gulf of mexico when noct was found. Zoe had found him while browsing the beaches for sexy priests. "i think this is noctis lucis caelum, king of that one place in ffxv!" and zoe then reported the body to the police then continued her pursuit of priests to peg. when sko and prompto got the call saying their dear old friend noct had died, they froze. 

"what are we gonna do?? what if they find out that i kiled him???" said sko.

"dont worry, they cant trace it back to you." said prompto.

"thats a relief" said sko.

"yeah. thank gosh." said prompto.

"yes. very" said sko.

"uh huh. for sure" said prompto. 

"yep" said sko.

"yes" said prompto. and they left to go plan a funeral.

sko and prompto decided to invite zoe to the funeral since she was the one who found noctis. "zoe can you create a guest list of all your friends to invite? me and sko killed our only one" said promtpo.

"what" said zoe.

"what" said sko.

"what did he say?" said zoe, who couldnt understand sko since he was a catboy who spoke cat but looked like a boy.

"he said what" said promto.

"oh okay" said zoe, who started inviting the hottest priests she knew.

before they knew it, time had flashed before their eyes and the funeral was time. sko and prompto put on their funernal best and left their shared home to attend noct's funeral service. the person who speaks at the funeral said some stuff then asked "if anyone has anything to say, you may speak" and prompto looked at sko who was obviously in distress. he looked like he wanted to say something and took in a deep breath. then he opened his mouth to speak.

"i have something to say" sko said as all the people looked at him. "i killed noct" then let out the breath that i would say he hadnt known he was holding but he was aware of the breath he was holding.

the people all turned to look at each other in confusion until one spoke up "what did he say". they couldnt understand sko because he was a catboy who spoke cat but looked like a boy. 

"he said i will miss him dearly" said poompto. and sko looked up and glared at him. 

"why would you to that?" sko said angrily before he and prompto started arguing. the people and the person leading the funeral all shrugged in unison as they decided to ignore the two. they finished the funeral and lowered the casket.

"hey priest dude" said zoe, "wanna get out of here and come to my house"

"why" said the priest.

"i wanna peg you" said zoe.

"alright" said the priest, and they left together with sko and prompto arguing in the background. zoe and the priest then enjoyed a good night together if you know what i mean ;))  
  


_~*~ **The End** ~*~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sowwy

**Author's Note:**

> sowwy


End file.
